Final Draft
|publisher= |series='' '' |predecessor='' '' (2015) |genre=Party, fighting |modes=1-12 players |ratings=ESRB: T for Teen PEGI: 12 CERO: B |platforms= |media=Nintendo Switch game cartridge }} Super Smash Bros. Ultimate is the sixth installment of the Super Smash Bros. series and was released on the Nintendo Switch. It was developed by Masahiro Sakurai of Nintendo and Sora Lmtd. but content was also developed by Bandai-Namco, Capcom, Konami, Square-Enix, Sega, Platinum Games, Pokemon Company, and Monolith Soft. "Super Smash Bros. Ultimate" features an multitude of gaming icons spanning generations as they duke it out while utilizing a plethora of fighting abilities and moves. ='Development'= The existence of multiple timelines has been known to the Earth of the Best Timeline (Earth-BTL) for a while now and forays into these timelines has shown that while time as moved along in a similar fashion; there are notable differences. Nintendo developed the ability to travel into these timelines using its patented Augmented TimeLine Reality (ATLR) to view how video games fair in other timelines and use it to gauge on how to make the perfect game. This is how video games became a global cultural identity with Nintendo helming the initiative. The idea for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate actually came from the Not So Good but Hardly the Worse-Timeline or Trump-Timeline where America is governed by President Donald Trump. Using ATLR, the Best Timeline researched into Super Smash Bros. Ultimate and developed an even more enhanced version, In order to complete this massive project, various gaming studios such as Bandai-Namco, Capcom, and others were included in development. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate’s creator and director, Masahiro Sakurai, was aided by three genetically-modified clones of himself called Sakurai 1, Sakurai 2, and Sakurai 3. Due to Super Smash Bros. being a global cultural heritage, over 10.5 billion dollars was allocated for its development with many countries invested in its development. Several smaller countries willfully gave the entirety of their countries treasury to help fund the game. They currently live in the best garbage cans humanity can offer. The Super Smash Bros. Ultimate of Earth-BTL sought to the best Super Smash Bros. Ultimate of all of the timelines in existence. Which isn’t too hard as Earth-TTL’s original version was decent while Death Star Victim-Earth (Earth-DSVTL) and Radioactive Wasteland Devoid of People-Timeline (Earth-RWDPTL) do not have Super Smash Bros….or life for that matter. Slug People-Timeline (Earth-SPTL) doesn’t have technology but they do have a sort of Super Smash Bros. involving gladiatorial combat with Slug People dressed as beloved characters. While some timelines are aware of others, Earth-TTL is largely unaware that there is a better and brighter Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. The Darkest-Timeline (Earth-DTL) does have Super Smash Bros. but it’s only one character and that’s Waluigi. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate was critically acclaimed on Earth-BTL with many world leaders expressing admiration for the game. Many governmental and educational institutions closed and Grand Designer Iwata Satoru gave his blessing and declared “Smash Week” as a global holiday. Super Smash Bros. to Earth-BTL is much like the Hunger Games is to the Panem-Timeline (Earth-PTL) as well as the Olympics on Earth-TTL. . The game is currently being supported with downloadable content as well as additional updates via patches. 'Pre-Launch' The game received a large amount to attention at E3 1018 with it taken it much of the E3 Nintendo Direct as well as a tournaments with notable Smash professional players. In addition, all the newcomers cast received cinematic and gameplay trailers which coincided with their official reveal. 'Inkling' 'Ridley' 'Reckless Safety Notice Guy' *December 24th, 2018 *Free update patch **Adds Mii Costumes ***Mii Fighter Santa Outfit (Candy Cane for Mii Swordfighter, a bag of toys for Mii Gunner) ***Mii Brawler: Rudolph ***Mii Swordfighter: Santa’s Helper ***Mii Gunner: Snowman **Adds Battlefield and Final destination Christmas Themes Update 1.3 *May 5th, 2018 *Free Patch Content/Paid DLC **Adds Rayman ($5.99 for challenger pack) **Adds Stage, Glade of Dreams **Adds Music ***Ubisoft Presents + World Map ***Flight of the Mosquito + Hold On ***Storm in Bad Land + The Red Drummers + The Mysterious Gong ***Saxophone Song ***The Woods of Light ***The Sanctuary of Rock and Lava ***Final Battle - Rayman 2 ***André Sets Out To Conquer the World ***Land of the Living Dead ***Curious Globox ***Title Screen ~ Carrot Juice ***The Bunnies’ A Mazing Burrows ***Getting a Grasp of Rabbid Anatomy ***Desert of Dijiridoos ~ Shooting me Softly ***Sea of Serendipity ~ The Lums’ Dream ***Big Bad Boss Theme ***Bonus ~ Slapping Tree ***Bonus ~ The Final Showdown ***Main Menu ~ The Tower of Babel ***The Gallery of Heroes ***Día de los Muertos ***Laser Mayhem **Adds Rayman series Spirits ***Rayman ***Dark Rayman ***Sir Rayelot ***Ray Plumber ***Ray of Persia ***Champion Ray ***Raymesis ***Raybox ***Globox ***Dark Globox ***Murphy ***Rabbids ***Betilla ***Moskito ***Mr. Dark ***Big Mama ***Polokus ***Barbara ***Elysia ***Aurora ***Twila ***Olympia ***The Golden Teensey **Adds mii fighter costumes ***Rayman Hat ***Dark Rayman Hat ***Murphy Hat ***Globox Mii Brawler Outfit ***Barbara Mii Swordfighter Outfit ***Assassin’s Outfit (all classes) ***Aiden Pierce Mii Gunner Outfit ***Sam Fisher Mii Gunner Outfit **Adds Raid Battle Mode Update 4.1 *May 30th, 2019 *Free patch update **Adds Nintendo Labo VR Goggle capability **Figure characters can be sent to Battle Arena and go on journeys to level up **New Mii Fighter Costumes: ***Mii Brawler: Donkey Kong Costume ***Mii Swordfighter: Shulk Costume w/ Monado Blade ***Mii Gunner: Dark Asakusa Costume Update 5.0 *June 22nd, 2018 *Free Patch Update/Paid DLC Update **Adds Lloyd irving ($5.99 for challenger pack) **Adds Stage, Tower of Salvation **Adds Music ***Opening - Tales of Symphonia (Japanese) ***Opening - Tales of Symphonia (English) ***Lloyd Theme ***Unsatisfied Desire ***Land of Sylvarant ***Full Force ***Kratos Theme ***The Struggle to Survive ***Town of Wind and Ruins ***Fatalize ***Like a Glint of Light ***Fighting of the Spirit ***Beat the Angel ***AVIATOR- Rheabirds ***Mithos ***Last Battle ~Will~ ***Starry Heavens ***Emil -From Darkside- ***Smile Marta ***New Fight, New Labyrinth ***The Person Who Conceives Frenzy **Adds Spirits ***Lloyd Irving ***Noble Lloyd Irving ***Swimsuit Lloyd Irving ***Collette Brunel ***Genis Sage ***Raine Sage ***Kratos Aurion ***Sheena Fujibayashi ***Zelos Wilder ***Presea Combatir ***Regal Bryant ***Mithos Yggdrasil ***Yuan Ka-Fai ***Ramiel ***Emil Castagnier ***Tenebrae ***Marta Lualdi ***Richter Abrend **Adds Mii fighter costumes ***Lloyd Mii Swordfighter Costume ***Kratos Mii Swordfighter Costume ***Sheena Mii Brawler costume ***Cress Mii Swordfighter costume ***Yuri Mii Swordfighter costume ***Luke Mii Swordfighter costume ='Gameplay'= Super Smash Bros. is a 2.5D fighting game which pits fighting games mascots against each other and supports up to twelve players. Each character has a wide variety of attacks including grabs and throws to defeat their opponent. Unlike most fighting games, the goal is not to drain opponents health but to use attacks to accumulate damage which then translates into launching power. The higher the damage percentage, the farther the opponent can be launched. Once an opponent is launched off screen, it counts as a “kill”. Matches can either be a timed battle, a stock battle, or stamina battle which emulates most aforementioned fighting games. Players can change and adjust the rules to their liking and save them for future use. Items can be turned on and off or adjusted how often they spawn. This can either cover all of the items or only some of them. Certain weapons deal damage while others can boost the players fighting ability or grants an additional effect. There are also Assist Trophies which, when summoned, perform an attack or alters the match. Pokeball Pokemon can also be summoned when thrown. Djinn from the Golden Sun series also make an appearance. Collecting a certain amount of Djinn allows them to used to summon power beings. The game features every single stage found within the Super Smash Bros. series as well as roster of new stages. Stages has a Omega Form (Final Destination) or a Battlefield Form. Stage Morph can also be chosen which allows a stage to morph into another stage. In addition, Mash Up Stage is also a new feature which allows player to take two stages and mash them up together to create an entirely new stage composed of both features. Previous modes such as Classic, All-Star, and Special battles make an appearance as do previous other modes such as Homerun Contest, Board the Platforms, Clear the Targets, Smash Run, and Trophy Rush. Trophies make a return and can be collected throughout the game. A new addition are Spirits can be included onto a player to augment their abilities or add a certain status effect. Players can take Trophies they received and convert them into a Spirit. In addition to Classic and All-Star, there is a new story mode called World of Light where players must travel along a newly created world after the extra-dimensional Galeem destroys it and captures every fight except for Kirby. Players can collect fighters and gain Spirits to aid them in saving their world. During their travel, they may come into contact with Boss characters such as Rathalos, Dracula, Sigma, King Boo, and more. Online Battles makes a return with dedicated servers to ensure the game operates smoothly regardless of the distance. The online capabilities were well-received with many saying the experience was “one of a kind”. The game allows for local multiplayer, local wireless with other systems, and online play via Wi-Fi or LAN connections. Global Smash Power or “GPS” keeps data of your win/lose ratio and “Elite Smash” is for those who achieve a certain GPS threshold. ='Game Modes'= There are a number of game modes available in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate including single player, multiplayer, cop-op, and online modes. 'Classic Mode' Classic Mode is tailored to each character with characters having matches that reflect themselves. And/or the franchise they are from. Before the Classic Mode is started, the player can set the difficulty from .1 to 10 with ten being the hardest. It is possible to adjust the difficulty after each match. Doing a higher difficulty results in more Gold having to be spent. Classic Mode consists of six matches with a final Boss bonus match is the right criteria is met. Higher difficulties and defeating the bonus boss results in higher rewards such as gold, customizable options, music, and more. You can view Classic Mode route for each charactsr by going to their character page. 'Bosses' Bosses appear in in the Bonus Match of Classic Mode, in the World of Light, as well as the Mode Boss Battle. In Classic Mode, they form the bonus match as the final match once certain requirements are completed. In World of Light, they form the vanguard of either Galeems or Dharkon’s invasion and come into conflict with our heroes. In Boss Battle, they are fought consecutively with a chance to winning an elusive Boss Spirit. They are drawn from all over the universe with bosses from Mario Bros., Pokemon, Legend of Zelda, as well as third party franchises like Castlevania and Sonic. 'World of Light' World of Light is an expansive where the forces of good (or bad) fight against the Lord of Light, Galeem, and the Lord of Darkness, Dharkon. Galeem initially uses its supernatural power to create Master Hand copies and then unleashed their power against the ensembled forces. The heroes were completed obliterated and were made puppets of Galeem to fight against Dharkon. Using an ancient magic, Galeem created possessed copies of the fighters and imbued into them a Spirit - an entity that fell victim to the Master Hand’s combined attack. Hope was not lost, however, as Kirby survived and settled off to revive the fallen heroes. This led him and the heroes to a galaxy spanning adventure to prevent either light or darkness from taking over. Unlocking a character unlocks their own Character Arc which changes the main character to them. Some characters are unlocked via a Character Arc. World of Light features four paths: a path where Galeem wins and engulfs the world in light, a path where Dharkon wins and engulfs the world in darkness, a path where both Galeem and Dharkon is creating a new dawn, and a path where Galeem and Dharkon united to create a world of twilight dusk. This new entity is called Gharkeem. Each ending has its own benefits and rewards and neither of them are considered “best ending” or a canon ending. Realistically speaking, the path where both are defeated can be seen as the true ending. 'Chapters' World of Light encompasses a total of twenty chapters that tells the story of the beloved characters amassing to fight the forces of Galeem, their eventual enslavement, and Kirby’s attempts to rescue them by awakening fighters from Galeems and Dharkon’s control. Army of Light Kirby Sets Off 'Character Arcs' Players can set a Spirit to their character which gives him different attributes in battle. Defeating a character can not only possibly revive them but also a chance to win that Spirit. Customizable features are also present and can be applied to characters with customizable items such as taunts and victory taunts awarded for winning battles. 'Boss Battles' Boss Battles consists of consecutive battles between bosses found in World of Light and/or Classic Mode. There aren’t any differences between the two but players can sightly heal themselves using healing items in between matches. If the player dies at any point, they are unable to continue but they do Lee the items and gold they receive in previous matches. Beating bosses yields many rewards such as customizable items, music, spirits, and even the powerful and elusive boss spirits! 'VS. Mode' Grab a controller! Or twelve of them and battle it out to see who wins! There are many modes in VS. player mode but there are three main modes that are available: *Stock Mode: Set a number of stocks per character. Run out of stocks and it’s tough bananas for you! *Timed Mode: Set the timer and smash to your heart's delight! Just make sure you get to squeeze one one more kill in before the time reaches zero! *Stamina Mode: This is your traditional “fight to your health bar runs out” Mode. Drain your opponents health away using powerful Smash attacks! In addition to these modes, there are a number of special modes available! 'Smashdown' Smashdown is one of the game modes in Special Move along with Sudden Death Mode and Custom Smash. In Smashdown, players pick a character that they want to play during the match. Once that match concludes, they are unable to pick that character again. Mii Fighters are not selectable and Echo Fighters will appear as separate roster slots. 'Squad Strike' Players face off against each other by using a three or five character team. Players can choose the order that these characters would appear during the the match. There are three formats which can be chosen for this game: Tag Team is where characters are brought onto the stage seamlessly after one character dies. This goes until the last person standing is the winner. Elimination is where defeating the opponent’s character triggers an entirely new match. The goal is to eliminate your opponent’s character one by one. The final format is Best Of matches of three or five with the player who won the most rounds deemed the winner. 'King of the Hill' This mode features a up to 12 players though only 2 players can actually play on a single Nintendo Switch. The goal is to move your character up the stage which is essentially a mountain with hazards and obstacles to reach the top. Then, after reaching the top, to defend it until the timer runs out. Getting defeated removes the King status and transfers it to the other character who has held the top the longest. Two player King of the Hill features a vertically split screen as opposed to horizontal. 'Capture the Flag' Capture the Flag is an eight player mode where a character must capture the flag and return with it to the base. They are unable to attack while holding the flag. Meanwhile, opponent’s must follow after the player to damage and eliminate the flag holder in order to claim it. Locally, the game mode is up to four players while the online version is up to eight. Getting flags to the other end of the level rewards with a point and the most points after the end of the time frame is winner. 'Target Elimination' This mode identifies a player as a target which must be eliminated. Killing regular players counts only as one point but killing a Target Character counts as three points. The target changes periodically throughout the match. 'Smash Soccer' This mode is featured on all Omega form stages. Players are on a team of five which can be either with a human player or computer player with two teams in play. On either side of the stage is a single soccer goal with a larger version of the Soccer Ball in the middle of the stage. Knocking the ball into the opponent’s goal results in a point. The player with the most points by the end of the timer is the winner. 'Rampage Smash' This is the first ever crossover Smash mode. Players participate in three person teams and travel through a city while in Giant Mode in a side scrolling city smashing adventure! The goal of the mode is to accrue points while damaging buildings, cars, and other objects more than your other teammates. If that wasn’t hard enough, three beast from Rampage will appear at intervals to attack you and your team. The player who defeats one of these monstrous beasts is granted a point. Unlocking Rampage Smash unlocks Rampage City as well. 'Event Mode' List of Events Event Mode returns though it’s a bit different in that they incorporate previous Event Modes in Super Smash Bros. history as opposed to entirely new modes. In addition, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate includes entirely new event modes. 'Custom Event Mode' Custom Event Mode is a feature that allows you to create, name, and share your own personally designed Event Mode. Players can edit both the name and description, number of CPU characters, mode options such as co-play or online play, as well as other parameters such as time or stock, stage and music, palette swaps, items, and more. 'All-Star Mode' Players can participate in All-Star Mode after unlocking all of the characters and stages. All-Star Mode has different sub modes within it. Players can choose between the following modes. **NES All-Star (Rewards: Gold and randomized customizable content) **SNES All-Star (Rewards: Gold, randomized customizable content, and a common/uncommon Spirit) **64 All-Star (Rewards: Gold, randomized customizable content and spirit, and Master Orders ticket) **Melee All-Star (Rewards: everything previously plus a Crazy Orders ticket.) **Brawl All-Star (Rewards: everything previously plus an additional customizable content.) **Smash 4 All-Star (Rewards: everything previously plus an another randomized Spirit.) **Ultimate All-Star (Rewards: everything previously plus a Final Smash spirit.) Ultimate All-Star features every single character plus Echoes which appear alongside their original character. As a result, it has more healing items which including a Healing Field. Maxim Tomatoes, Food, Heart Containers, and Fairy Bottles are also available in between matches. 'Home Run Contest' Home Run Contest functions much like how it did previously. Music is customizable and can be adjusted like the other stages. 'Break the Targets' Break the Targets returns with a decor that matches the character’s home series. Other than that, they function the same though failing to complete it results in a helpful tip prior to starting the Mode again. 'Master Orders & Crazy Orders' Special Orders with its submodes: Master Orders and Crazy Orders makes a return from Smash 4 with carried over mechanics and Orders. Completing an order will yield gold plus a particular reward for some characters. 'Target Blast' Returning from Smash 4, Target Blast places the opponent in launching a timed bomb to detonate and destroy the targets within the explosion and resulting collateral damage. 'Minion Smash' Minion Smash takes the idea from Smash Run of battling hordes of enemies from various universes and made it a separate mode. Players can adjust the time limit for Minion Smash and the objective is to KO as many minions as possible. 'Century Smash' Face off against one hundred Mii fighters! Players can pick who they want to fight as as well as the stage. Clearing Century Smash with a particular character may yield an reward. 'Training' Training has been updated to allow players who see the exact damage dealt and where as well as launch trajectory lines based on the lowest percentage of damage dealt to the highest. Training Mode is set on the Training Stage which features three different platforms for players to train on. Players can either choose a CPU character or Sandbag. Players can also toggle Hurtbox and Hitbox to show where and how each attack lands and damages the opponent. 'Online' Online features dedicated servers to allow smooth online play for every player. Online Mode has: *Versus Mode **Stock **Time **Stamina *16 Player Smash *Smash Down *King of the Hill *Capture the Flag 'Challenges' ='Characters'= Super Smash Bros. offers a total of ninety-nine which includes Echo characters. The staff was able to bring back every single character that has appeared within a Super Smash Bros. game to date. In addition to every character returning, so are various character aspects including customized specia moves, palette swaps, additional character customization, and more . In addition 59 the already expensive returning cast, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate features a total of twelve newcomers as well as twelve newcomers that are Echoes. Dr. Mario, Lucina, Dark Pit, Falco, and Dixie Kong are all playable characters that have been classified as Echo characters. Lucas, while similar to Ness, bares significant differences as does Isabelle upon her reveal. Inkling was initially revealed during the March 2018 Direct and was the first character confirmed for the game. inkling was later confirmed to have both male and female versions. Ridley was later revealed at the end of the E3 2018 Direct in June along with confirmed alternate costumes of Meta-Ridley and Mecha-Ridley. Prior to this, both Daisy and Octoling were revealed as Echoes with Octoling confirmed to have both male and female versions. Later in the day, Reckless Safety Notice Guy was revealed following an announcement of Wii titles being available on the Switch. During Square-Enix’s presentation, 2B was revealed as a newcomer in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate along with a NieR:Automata port for the Switch. The Leader of the Kremilings, King K. Rool was confirmed after long last as a newcomer aong with a Gangplank Galleon stage His announcement was accompanied with both King K. Rool, Tiki Tong, and Candy Kong as playable characters in Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze on the Switch. Marx was revealed at the start of the August Direct with a final trailer revealing Monster Hunter as well as a Monster Hunter World for Switch port. During the Direct, further Echoes Chrom, Dark Samus, Demise, and Hilda were also revealed. The Halloween Direct revealed both the fighter Alucard and the Echo, Richter along with confirmed Castlevania content. In addition, Shadow Mewtwo was also revealed at the end. The November Direct revealed a new Echo Fighter: Dr. Luigi as well as the Fighter, Isabelle. Finally, the Super Smash Bros. Final Direct in December, before launch, showcased the Zero in his own trailer, the Echo Fighter Ken as well as Incineror together in one trailer, the Echo Fighters Zack and Medusa, and finally Goku and Vageta in a last trailer. Additionally, the Fighter Pack was also announced and Piranha Plant was confirmed as a DLC character that would be distributed for free after registering the game. Aside from the playable cast plus rosters, there are a few connected characters that appear within a character‘s Palette Swap. These characters are given an announcer voice clip, audience Cher’s, victory announcement, and more. These characters includes: Alph, Louie, Brittany, and Charlie (Olimar), Leaf (Pokemon trainer), Meta, Mecha, and Omega Ridley, the Koopalings (Bowser Jr), Psuedo-Palutena, Retro Pit, Raavio (Link), Mr. L (Luigi), Shadow Queen (Peach), Cosmic Spirit (Rosalina & Luma), Ancient Magister (R.O.B.), Pikachu Libre and Detective Pikachu, Yarn and Crafted Yoshi, Yarn and Clay Kirby, James McCloud (Fox), Blood Falcon (Captain Falcon), Alolan Meowth, Masked Lucina, Joshua Fireseed and Tal’Set (Turok), Metal Sonic, The Prince (2008), Dark Meta Knight and Galacta Knight, Matthew (Isaac), Ms. pax-Man, Kaptain K. Rool and Baron K. Roolstein, Goku Black, and Majin Vageta. Additionally, there are alternate costumes highlighting gender differences which includes the Villager, Wii Fit Trainer, Robin, Corrin, Inkling, Octoling, Commander Shepard, and Monster Hunter. Most characters that appeared in Super Smash Bros. For Wii Unand 3DS remained relatively unchanged artherifally save for a few instances such as Zero Suit Samus, Ike, Fox and Falco, Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf. Other characters who haven’t been in a Smash title recently, namely though from the NES to 64 era, all received a tremendous graphically boost. Some characters were given an updated appearance based on their more iconic appearance in a later game such as Jack, Banjo-Kazooie, and Balloon Fighter while others, like Rash, The Prince, and Meowth were all based on a recent eppearance. Shortly after the games release, Joker from Persona 5 was revealed as the first character in the Fighter Pack. The Fighter Pack includes six additional fighters along with Piranah Plant who released in February for free to those who registered the game. Joker was leaked via Best Buy in April and he was subsequently revealed and made playable at the end of March. Following Joker‘s release, the five remaining fighters were shown via sihoulette on the main website fueling speculation who they could be. In Joker’s gameplay reveal trailer, the second character was announced to be revealed on a later date. Rayman was revealed to be the next character announced and the second representative from Ubisoft. He was later made available early May. Nintendo revealed two more DLC fighters at E3 2019 within their Nintendo E3 Direct. Namco’s Llyod Irving from Tales of Symphonia was revealed at the start of the Direct and Michael from Grand theft Auto V was revealed at the end of the Direct along with alt costumes of Franklin and Trevor. Lloyd was released on June 28th and Michael is slated for August 12th. Roster 'DLC Characters' ='Stages'= 'Returning Stages' Much like the roster, every stage that has appeared in the Super Smash abroad. series is set to return as well as a number of new stages representing new characters or series. The stages that are listed in their order of appearance within Super Smash Bros. SSBU/Returning Stages}} 'New Stages' There are a number of new stages making their appearance for the first time in the Super Smash Bros. series. Some of these stages represents entirely new franchises including Splatoon, Monster Hunter, and Neir Automata. Additionally, some stages accompany new fighters. This includes Gangplank Galleon for King K. Rool, Ultra Space for Incineroar, and Ridley’s Lair for Ridley. Finally, some stages based off recent games are also present including stages from Kirby: Planet Robobot, Great Plateau Shiekah Tower from Zelda Breath of the Wild and Ganon’s Castle Ruins from Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, New Donky City from Mario Odyssey, Nintendo Land from Nintendo Land, and Mario Party from Super Mario Party. ='Items'= Items make a return along with Pokemon and Assist Trophies. Every item that has appeared within the Super Smash Bros. series returns including a handful of new ones. 'Pokémon' Pokéball Pokémon mark a return with every single Pokémon that have appeared since Super Smash Bros. 64. Including the returning ones, there are several new Pokémon as well. In addition, it is possible to Mega evolve certain Pokémon as well. Pokémon that are currently playable characters do not return as Pokéball Pokémon. 'Assist Trophies' Assist Trophies mark their return with every assist returning since they were introduced in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Many Assist Trophies also make their first appearance as well. Characters that were previously Assist Trophies but are now playable characters will not be returning as assists. It is possible to KO some of these assists for a killpoint. ='Spirits'= Spirits are a new addition to Super Smash abroad. Ultimate. They are characters who have lost their natural form and now road about in a spirit form. Spirits can be collected and added to a playable character to give them a number of different properties. In addition, players can engage in Spirit Battles to Defeat the possessed player and their Spirit to gain the Spirit inside. Players can train their Spirits to increase their Soieit Level or give them snacks to buff them up. 'Trophies' Once a Spirit is at a certain level, they can be transformed into a Trophy. Don’t worry, that Spieit will not be erased but creates an identical copy. These Trophies function much like in previous Super Smash Bros. games. 'Masterpieces' Masterpieces are games that can be played an unlimited number of times that are set to a limited amount of time or to a certain goal. Every character-represented franchise has a Masterpiece available with some series having more than one. Masterpieces can be unlocked through Event Matches. ='Music'= ='Mobile'= Super Smash Bros. Ultimate is accompanied with two individual partner apps which offers interactive features that gives players an unique way to play the game. These features ties the app in along with Smash a Ultimate and allows progression and connection between the game and apps. Both apps are free though in-game purchases are present using real world currency. 'Smash World' Released in April 2019, this feature serves as an interactive app that connects player across the globe together. It also allows players to display their in-game progress, player stats, and personal collection of game related material such as spirits, music, and more. The app also features an encyclopedia/database for Smash terminology, characters, stages, lore, and more. These can be unlocked within the app based on progression made in Smash Ultimate. Players can chat with others in battle arenas, trade spirits, view other players stats, view replays, and upload and download created stages and event battles. There is also a messaging service that allows people to friend others and communicate freely. Finally, players can also created. Smash-sanctioned clan which connects to a Smash Ultimate. Playing online can award points to the clan which can either be changed into gold, spirit points, or other goodies for players. 'Smash Journey' Smash Journey is a free-to-play app that functions similar to other AR mobile games such as Pokemon Go and Jurassic World Alive though it does have elements such as Fire Emblem Heroes as well. The app was released shortly after E3 which saw it’s announcement. Players walk around a map of their general surroundings and can come into contact with Spirits. These spirits consists of both fighter and non-playable characters including Pokeball Pokemon, Assist Trophies, and bosses. Players can load an individual spirit up with extra abilities and power-ups. These spirits appear as 3D figures ok the map and tapping them once within the vicinity will allow you to initiate a battle. Due to the controls of mobile gaming, it couldn’t replicate the same controls in Smash. Instead, the battle occurs off-screen with the results dependent on how powerful the players Spirit is. Once they defeat it, they capture its Essence. Already having a Spirit and capturing one against spirit points to that particular Spirit which can be used to level them up. Treats and items can also be used to level up Spirits. In addition, simply battling another Spirit or adding them as your Partner Spirit will help level them up. Much like the aforementioned mobile games, players can check into particular hot spots, landmarks, and other similar spots to receive additional goodies and items as well as experience points for the players account. Players can view the Spirits they own and the powers they have. In addition, it is possible to customize spirits with particular power-ups and items. It is possible to share Spirits between Smash Ultimate and Smash Journey but it requires a toll in order to change a new Spirit between the two platforms. The toll comes in the form of a hefty amount of Gold, a rare item, or a certain condition which can be fulfilled in either platform. Players can assign up to five characters per team. There are two types of Spirits: Fighter and Character spirits. Fighter Spirits are rare and exceptionally strong. They also can hold up to three Attack items and three Support items. Attack items comes in the form of various attacks found in Smash Bros. as well as weapons and items found in the games. Support Items offer unique properties to the player which reflect their use in the game. Certain Attack and Support items are exclusive to a particular character. For example, only Mario can use the Mario’s Fireball item. In addition it is also possible to collect Fighter Spirits or alternate palettes and costumes of the known roster. These will feature unique properties which makes them into their own character more or less. Stages will also randomly pop up which functions like Pokémon Gyms. A certain player can hold the stage which is symbolized as Master Hand. Once they are defeated, the player who defeated them becomes Master Hand. Unlike Pokémon gyms, Stages last a certain length of time before vanishing. The one who is holding the Stage by the end of the timer is declared the winner and granted experience points and items/goodies. There will be in-game updates as well as content that is downloadable in the base game. It is impossible to transfer Spirits that are considered DLC between the two platforms. There is in-game currency which can be used to heal Spirits, level them up, attract Spirits, and more. Real-world currency can also be used to purchase these items. Smash Journey will feature AR capabilities where it allows players to put their Spirits into the player’s surroundings using the camera. Some Spirits like Fighter Spirits or those based on in-game elements will have two versions: picture and live. Live are moving models that will assume a fighting pose and can may perform an attack, taunt, or other gesture as well as a sound. ='Voice Talent'=